The Burning Truth
by Miss.Marisa93
Summary: Bella Swan ran from her life of pain into the small town of forks to live with her father and brother. Once there she realizes not all things that happen to her are bad and that some people do want to help her in life. Rape and abuse. EdwardXBella 1st FF


I lived in fear for five years. I've waited for life to give up on me for five years. I have been a shell of a person for five fucking years. I've begged that man…no, monster, to stop torturing me and to just end the pain. Do you know what he did? He looked me straight in the eyes, vindictive green into scared brown, and laughed. That shit head laughed at my twisted, sick pleas to kill me.

How can you call a person like that human? A human that I regret to announce as my step dad, Phil. I can't help but cringe away from the name. I am through with being scared and being tossed around like a little character on a board game. They will not control my life. I will not let them anymore.

So I guess this is the part where I say how this nightmare began. Renee, the temptress as always, picked out her charming husband at a club in Phoenix, Arizona where my _family_ resides. She claimed it was love at first sight. He was great at first….then came the wedding day. Once they got back from their honeymoon in Hawaii, I watched Renee change right in front of my eyes. My caring, altruistic mother was turned into a malicious and sinister person that I didn't know one bit.

Phil did this to her. It was not her doing, I didn't blame her. I blamed that fiend. He was a crude man that didn't care what others felt or had to deal with as the result of his actions. He began hitting me, just a simple slap here or there. I could handle that, I was a tough girl. What I couldn't handle however was when he started touching me. Like the hitting, it was subtle at first. He would 'accidently' brush his hand across my chest or ass but then he got forceful.

He took away my innocence. He took away one thing I couldn't get back. My mom was in the corner while it happened. I saw her standing by the door just watching. I screamed over and over for help but she just stood there. No sadness, not worrying or scared. Just emotionless, she was just staring blankly as if her only daughter wasn't getting raped right in front of her face by her husband.

The abuse lasted like that for 4 more years. I have finally had enough. It was either I leave, or I die. I couldn't stay, I just couldn't. So while Phil and Renee were working, I grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes in it. I grabbed my phone and all the money I could find, which was only $138.56.

I grabbed my stuff, and ran. I didn't look back and I didn't cry. I would no longer shed tears for those demons.

A four hour plane ride would give me lots of free time. Free time and I just do not mix; my mind starts to wander when I have nothing to do. Seven years have gone by since I saw my real dad, Charlie. When I was nine, Renee and Charlie were happily in love, well up until November.

November 14th was the day they officially called it quits. I knew they had been fighting but it was shocking to know they were just going to give up. I don't know if I mentioned this but I have an older brother, James. At the time he was almost 11 years old. He was my best friend and he was very protective over me.

When my parents divorce actually got completed Charlie toke James and they left without a goodbye. I had just come home from school and when I couldn't find either one of them I had asked Renee where they were. She said it didn't matter that I would never see them again.

Yet here I was, on a plane, launching from Phoenix, Arizona, destination Seattle, Washington. I wasn't sure how I was going to get from Seattle to Port Angeles or from Port Angeles to Forks for that matter but I was kind of in a hurry when I left and didn't figure things out.

I landed and grabbed my one bag of clothing. I found a Greyhound bus that was heading in the general direction of Port Angeles. Maybe my bad luck in life was wearing off. I wonder how Charlie will react when I just show up at his door step after seven years asking for him to take me in. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I really didn't want to intrude on their lives.

He probably got remarried and has another family that he loves. It was too late to head back now. Next thing I know I made my way up to the non-familiar doorstep. I asked a nice lady at a store I stopped by where he lived. I guess Forks really was a small town.

I raised my hand and rasped my knuckles against the old wooden door.

"Coming!" It was muffled by the door was I could still hear a manly voice yell.

I waited patiently as I fiddled with my hands. The door creaked open and a tall guy came into view. He had dirty blonde hair that was shaggy in front of his face and dark brown eyes.

"Uh sorry we're not interested in whatever your selling." He started closing the door.

"Wait! Please." He turned back around and raised one eye brow at me. "Is this Charlie Swans house?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. How do you know him?" He answered kind of rudely but I brushed it off as being annoyed by how persistent I was.

"I'm his daughter." I looked at my feet while waiting to see if he was going to close the door on me again.

"But? Huh? What?" As I looked up at his face which was contorted into confusion I was unsure if I should answer his questions or not. "Be…Bella?"

" Uh yea?" It came out more of a question then an answer.

"Bella? Bella. Bella! It's me James!" I snapped my head back towards him so fast that it cracked. My eyes widened wider then I ever believed possible.

"James? Oh my god it is you!" He looked a lot different then how I remembered. I surprised us both when I engulfed him in a huge hug. I was happier then I had been in years.

"Dad!" He turned around and yelled into the house. James looked back at me. "I still can't believe it's you." He grabbed my hand and drug me through the door. "Charlie!" he called up the stairs.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming!" There was thumping footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Charlie?" I couldn't hold back. I was so happy to see him. He looked up as I said his name. Charlie looked like his eyes sprung to life for the first time in forever.

"Isabella? My little girl? Is that you?" I slowly nodded my head as tears glistened in my eyes. He was the same old Charlie that I remember when I was growing up. Dark hair that now had grey hairs sprinkled throughout his head and dark hazel eyes. He had a few more wrinkles added to his face due to getting older. He smiled revealing his crow's feet in the corners of his eyes. Yep, same old Charlie. I ran and jumped into his arms. I was finally home.

* * *

**So? how was it? was it as bad as i thought? feedback please. this was my first chapter ever on fan fiction so idk how i did. Should i continue?**

**-Marisa**


End file.
